


Ashes to Ashes

by tattoosanta



Series: Alternate Universes [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, More character tags to be added later - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Saving the World, Unlikely Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: Eddie woke up too early one morning, anxiety deep in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't figure out what that meant until later that day.





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm writing for another fandom?   
> It's a miracle.   
> Please be gentle with me, am babby with these characters ;;

Eddie woke up earlier than he had wanted to, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He spent the entire morning in an anxious state; a fact that frustrated both himself and Venom greatly. When asked about it, he couldn’t quite come up with an answer beyond “something just doesn’t feel right”. 

_ Then,  _ Venom had said,  _ we need to find the source of the wrongness and get rid of it.  _

It was a rational answer to the problem, but for some reason Eddie had turned it down. Again, he had no concrete answer, but was working on his gut feeling. It fueled him through his exhaustion at waking far earlier than he was used to, and part of him wanted to go out into the city to investigate. He fought that urge, however, in favor of remaining in his apartment to work on an article as a form of distraction. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t really helping him. By noon, the anxious feeling was starting to get worse. Far worse.

_ We need to do something about this, Eddie.  _ Venom hissed in his mind, clearly frustrated with the lack of resolution. It was easy to forget that they shared emotions, sometimes…  _ At least go for a walk.  _

“...You’re right, I need to clear my head.” 

He stood up and stretched lazily, closed his laptop, and went back into his bedroom to get his shoes. It wouldn’t be a long walk, he still had work to do after all, but long enough to keep himself from spontaneously combusting from anxiety in his apartment. 

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath.The fresh air felt good, and it seemed to help him calm down a little bit. It was warm, but not warm enough to warrant taking his hoodie off. He did, however, roll up his sleeves to the elbows. 

_ You are already feeling better. Good.  _ Venom sounded less pissed off, at least. Eddie was glad for that.  _ We should have taken care of the problem when you woke up, Eddie.  _

“What are you, my mom?” Eddie snickered and rolled his eyes, “But I guess you’re right. Next time, I guess I’ll just handle the problem as fast as I can.” 

_ Good.  _

Eddie rolled his eyes again, but suddenly the feeling of anxiety returned tenfold. Something was  _ wrong _ . Terribly wrong. He didn’t know what it was, but it wasn’t good. 

Unfortunately, he was about to figure out  _ exactly  _ what was causing the problem. 

“Sir, something’s wrong!” A woman came screaming toward him, panic in her eyes as she collapsed into him. “Please he…” 

She disintegrated before she could even finish her sentence, leaving behind only ashes. 

“Oh… my god.” 

_ What happened to her?  _ Venom materialized himself somewhat beside Eddie’s face, concern not showing on his face but in his voice. It was strange to hear, but Eddie wasn’t thinking about that.  _ “She has… disappeared.”  _

“Yeah… shit.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair and looked around nervously. What the hell was going on? Was this an isolated event? 

It was definitely not an isolated event. As he looked around, he saw people disappearing left and right. There was mass panic as cars careened into each other, buses came screeching to a halt against telephone poles… 

“Jesus… what happened?” 

Venom was silent for once, a fact that worried Eddie greatly. The shock of it all seemed to be affecting them both. Eddie couldn’t really say anything about it, though… so he didn’t. 

Instead, he found himself running to a part of San Francisco he’d never been to before. It was a nicer area, near the bay, and he wondered how he’d managed to avoid said area the entire time he’d been living there. 

_ Where are we going?  _ Venom asked, the sudden return of his companion startling the human,  _ Do you know something we do not?  _

“No,” Eddie said breathlessly, “but I have a feeling about this place…” 

_ Good answer, Brock,  _ he mentally chastised himself,  _ working on a gut feeling… what the hell am I doing?  _

He ignored the protests from Venom as he wound his way through group of screaming people, panicked friend groups, and distraught mothers toward an old office building. He saw what looked like a repurposed taco truck on the roof, and for some reason he felt drawn towards it.

Venom seemed to finally get what was going on and launched them up onto the side of the building. It was faster than taking the stairs or the elevator inside, and he didn’t really care that Eddie hated being able to see how high up they were. 

Once they crested the roof, Eddie took a moment to compose himself. There was the taco truck, sure, but there was also a setup for what looked like a science experiment of some sort. The back of the truck was open, revealing some sort of tunnel inside. 

“What the hell is this…?” He walked over to one of the monitors, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Why had he been pulled to this place specifically, out of all the places he could’ve gone to in San Francisco…? 

_ “Hope?! Hank?!”  _ A voice came from a dropped communicator, startling the reporter out of his thoughts.  _ “This isn’t funny, guys!”  _

Despite his better judgement, Eddie bent down to pick up the device and took a deep breath. “Hey, uh… your friends aren’t… they’re not here.” 

_ “Whoa! Who are you?! What happened to my friends?”  _

“I think they, um… disappeared.”  _ Jesus Christ, that sounds stupid…  _

_ “...They  _ **_what_ ** _?!”  _ The voice, understandably, sounded freaked out. There was a long pause before he spoke again.  _ “Can you get me out of here, at least?”  _

“Uh, yeah… I think.” Honestly, Eddie had no idea which button he was supposed to press, though. He didn’t want to end up hitting the wrong one and causing a problem. 

Luckily for him, Venom seemed to know  _ exactly  _ which button he was supposed to press, and pressed it for him. The tunnel in the truck whirred to life, and before too long a man appeared from it holding what could only be described as a thermos. 

The man set the canister down, and his helmet came off almost like a hood. There was panic on his face, and Eddie couldn’t blame him. He had no idea how any of this had just happened, but he wasn’t going to question it. He figured the other guy had more questions anyway. 

“Okay…” the stranger breathed, “First question. Who are you? How did you find this place?” 

Naturally that was the first question… not that it made it any easier. 

“I’m gonna sound crazy,” he started, holding his hands up, “but I kind of had a feeling about this building…” He paused. “Oh, and I’m Eddie Brock.” 

“After all I’ve seen, nothing is crazy anymore.” The guy shook his head and smiled. “But uh, thanks for saving me! I’m Scott Lang.” 

They shook hands, and Scott set down the thermos he was holding. “So… you weren’t kidding, huh? They really did just… disappear.” 

He seemed distraught, which was probably the proper reaction to learning his friends had just gone and disappeared on him. “Do you… do you know what happened?” 

“No idea,” Eddie shook his head, “people just started… disappearing. It’s like they were… disintegrating or something.” He thought back to the panicked woman who had turned to ash right in his arms… 

Scott cursed quietly and looked around as he dropped his hands to his sides. “Okay… uh… shoot, I don’t know what to do about this. Maybe we should… maybe we should call someone?” Who did they call, though? 

They weren’t given much time to think on it; however, as someone decided to make himself known at that very moment. 

“I believe… I can be of help.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
